


The Gatomon sisters

by Michaelizumi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/F, Post-Digimon Adventure tri.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Gatomon is happy to retire from her life as a DigiDestened Digimon and begin her life as a mother to her 3 daughters but her new life as parent is cut short when Lady Devimon kidnaps her daughters and Brain washes them into becoming her person assassin's, now the only person who can save them is there Destined Tamer, Kari's son
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Gatomon sisters 

Prologue 

(The Digital World, Many years ago) 

Gennai continued to polish the Digi-Eggs.

It seemed like just the other day when he did this with Tai and other DigiDestened's eggs only this time it would be the eggs for there children. Gennai knew that the Digital world would never truly be at peace, there will always be need for DigiDestined to defend the Digital World from whatever would be Ruler or Dictator that would come along, he knew that especially Dark times were coming, that was why these Digimon were going to be stronger, faster, more powerful and so they would be. 

Before he went to bed he decided to take a quick look at the eggs.

The first one was a Biyomon egg, this was no average Biyomon egg though, it was the Daughter of Agumon and Biyomon, she would be given to Tai and Sora's Daughter Atsuko, the connection would be strong between the two, Gennai could feel it, next we're two Gabumon Eggs, one was another offspring of two Digimon. It was the Son of Gabumon and Palmon, this would be the Partner of Matt and Mimi's Son Matthew.  
The other was a Black Gabumon egg, this egg would be given to the elder of Izzy and Kari's twin sons, Hatsaharu.  
Next was a Gatomon egg, this egg was a special case, not only was this the offspring of Kari's Gatomon but inside the egg were triplets, these three sisters would be the Digimon partners of the younger of the Izumi twins, Michael.

As gennai continued to look over the other eggs, he heard a loud crashing noise coming from behind him!   
He turned his head to see lady Devimon standing behind him.

" What in wor...." 

Gennai was grabbed tightly by the throat, lady Devimon looked at him like a cat looking down at a captured mouse.

" My, my, look how old you have become gennai, I think you're even shorter than the last time I saw you." 

" What do you want ?!" Gennai struggled to say.

Lady Devimon didn't answer but looked down at the Digi-eggs.

" No, you can't have them!" 

" Them, o don't worry gennai, I only need one, for you see, I want my child to have a companion, a fitting servant just like his father." 

Gennai then looked down to see Lady Devimon was with child, gennai couldn't Evan imagine how evil a child of Lady Devimon could be.

Lady Devimon then picked up the Egg with the Gatomon triplets.

"This one will do." 

Before gennai could say anything lady Devimon threw him to the side of the room! 

Lady Devimon then flew into the night sky with the Gatomon triplets egg.

(The Digital World, 2028) 

It was so hot, she hated this heat, she wished Sabaku city was in a more tropical area but she knew to complain about it wouldn't help her now so she decided to just keep treding on until she reached the city.   
For the past few months, she had moved from village to village and from settlement to settlement, trying to find out who she really was, where she had lived and how she came to be trapped in the Gesomon pit.  
When she was living in a gizamon settlement, a Masked humanoid Digimon approached her and told her that he knew where her family was and that she could find them in Sabaku city. He gave her a map and told her that she would find her family in a luxurious townhouse on 23rd street. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and as she did a small mirror dropped from her pack, it was one of the few objects she owned, she bought it from a Kamemon trader.   
As she picked it up she looked at the x shaped scar over her right eye. Out of all the questions she wanted to ask her family, she wanted to know how she got this scar. She put the mirror back into her pack and continued to walk towards the city.

Mammothmon walked through the hot desert day, his feet stepping into the hot sand but stopping almost immediately as he noticed a small City in the middle of the Desert.

Mammothmon turned his head and grabbed a hooded Human boy and his Gatomon partner in his trunk and lowered the boy and Gatomon to the ground. 

"Thanks for the ride, Mammothmon, we'll only be here for an hour then we'll head back to the temple." 

Mammothmon gave them a small roar then began to walk over to a small watering hole.

" Remind me again, why we are here ?" The boy's Gatomon said as she scratched at her triangle-shaped scar.

The boy took off his hood and revealed himself to be Micheal Izumi. 

"We are here because one of Kaito's contacts said that he found someone I've been looking for," Micheal said as he and Tri Gatomon walked into the city.

"Who could you be looking for, I thought guys rounded up all the Anti-Digidestned?" 

"Not all of them, we did get most of them but I'm not looking for any of them." 

"Then who are we looking for? Also, why did you bring me with you, I thought Meicoomon was your go-to Digimon?" 

"I decided to give her the day off, besides I thought this would be a good opportunity for the two of us to get to know each other better besides knowing the asset we're hunting personally so you will prove very useful in her capture." 

Tri Gatomon was a bit confused when she heard Michael say this but after a few seconds she figured out who he was talking about.

"Wait, are you talking about..." 

Michael got out his Homemade D-3 and it showed a hologram of one of Tri Gatomon's sister, Zero.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal and Tri Gatomon are closer to finding Tri Gatomon but they learn she is in the hands of a powerful enamy.

Chapter 2 revelation

(Lady Devimon's temple, many years ago)

" Get up." Lady Devimon said as she stood above Tri Gatomon.

Tri Gatomon tried to get back up but unfortunately, she didn't have any strength left in her body, she fell to the ground.

"How Disappointing, I had high hopes for you but you're just as weak as your sisters." Lady Devimon said.

" Please forgive me, Mistress. I promise I'll do better next time." Tri Gatomon replied.

" Yes, you will. I'll admit, it's not all your fault, I haven't been giving you the right insensitive but now I promise you that I will make sure you do better..just like your sisters." 

Tri Gatomon's face turned from one of exhaustion to one of fear.

" No, please Mistress, please don't." 

Lady Devimon picked up Tri Gatomon in her normal arm.

Tri Gatomon saw lady Devimon's clawed hand coming closer.

" Please, Mistress, please don't!" 

" I have to make sure you perform at your absolute best, this is the only way to make sure you do." 

Lady Devimon began to make a triangle-shaped scar over her right eye. Lady Devimon then dropped Tri to the floor.

Tri looked up through her left eye and saw lady Devimon walking away.

" Remember, Tri, if you want to survive then you will do your absolute best because the next time you don't, I won't give you another scar, I'll take your life." Lady Devimon said as she walked away.

Tri slowly got up, she grabbed a rag so she could soak up the blood.

" Well, that was humiliating, I Doubt you'll still be alive after you finish next time." 

Tri looked up and saw her sister, Scar looking down at her. Scar had an x shaped scar over her left eye.

" What do you want?!" Tri yelled. 

"I just came to see my sister, that's all." 

" No you didn't, you just came here to watch me fail."

"Guilty." Scar said.

" I mean c'mon, you know that lady Devimon won't pick you for the special assignment. Your too weak, that's why lady Devimon doesn't send you out on Assassination jobs because you're weak."

Tri didn't reply.

Scar began to walk out of the training hall but stopped as she heard Tri Gatomon say something.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am, scar. I'm sorry that I'm not as Brainwashed as you and zero are." 

Scar was about to give Tri another scar when a third Gatomon jumped in the middle and stopped the two. 

"Stop it. Lady Devimon will torture all three of us if she catches You two fighting." This Gatomon had a zero shaped scar over her right eye.

Scar Gatomon scoffed.

" Ha, I'm not a skrew up like you two, I'm the best and lady Devimon knows it, that's why when the Children of the DigiDestened grow up, I'll be the one to kill them." Scar Gatomon said as she walked out of the training hall. 

" Don't let her get you down, Tri. You know how much she loves to make us feel like dirt ." 

"Zero, when the time comes, do you think we'll have the strength to...kill the boy we were meant for?" 

(The present, Sabaku city) 

Tri Gatomon looked through the crowd as she and Michael walked through the streets of Sabaku city for any sign of her sister.

"What are you looking at?" Michael asked her.

" What do you think I'm looking for, I'm trying to find my sister." 

" We aren't going to find her that way, we have to find Kaito's contact," Michael said.

"So where do we find him?" 

"Where all Snitches go, the cantina." 

"You mean the Bar?" 

"I like to say cantina, and while it's not as cool-looking as Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley, I'm sure we'll find our contract in there," Michael said as they Bagan to walk in.

The cantina was filled with the evilest and nasty Digimon imaginable. 

"So, which one of these thugs is our contact?" Tri Gatomon asked as she jumped off Michael's shoulders.

"Kaito told me that his contact was a particularly jumpy Batemon, so look for a small Bat like Digimon." 

Tri Gatomon looked around the cantina until she spotted a pair of large purple ears at the bar.

She tapped Michael on the shoulder and pointed to the Digimon at the bar.

"Let me handle this," Michael said as he began to walk to the bar but Tri Gatomon stopped him. 

"No, you'll only bring unwanted attention, everyone is already staring at you, let me do this. You go wait outside." Tri Gatomon said.

Tri watched as Michael went outside. Tri then walked to the bar and grabbed the seat next to the Batemon, he looked over to her and spoke to her in a drunken slur. 

" Hey, hot stuff, how about I buy you a drink?" 

"Actually, I'm more in the mood for information, like where my sister is?" 

Batemon recognized her face and tried to run out of the Cantina but before he could Tri Gatomon grabbed him by his vest and pulled him back into the stool he had been sitting on.

"Please Let me go, I got a mate and four Pups to think about," Batemon said as he shook in fear.

" I'll let you go when you tell me what I want to know. I've heard that you've seen a particularly unique Gatomon with a zero shaped scar over her left eye. Where is she?" 

Bare in looked all around the bar with a look that said please help me but he realized that No one was coming to help him.

"I'm not very patient Batemon, tell me where she is." 

" Ok fine but you have to promise me that you can get me out of this city alive." 

" Why?" 

" Just promise me!" 

" Fine, I promise that my Tamer and I will escort you safely out of the city after we get her." 

Batemon nodded then whispered into her ear.

"She's in Boss Geckomon Jr's Townhouse, word is that he's been torturing her for months." 

" Why would he want to do that?" 

"Because he wants info on the New DigiDestined, he's been torturing her because wants their weaknesses and he's planing on finally Finishing her off tonight since his enforcers think they've gotten everything they can get out of her." 

Batemon then tried to leave but Tri grabbed him by the neck and began to chock him.

" Tell me where his townhouse is!" 

Meanwhile, outside the Cantina, Michael was still waiting.

" What's taking her so long?" Michael said to himself as he looked out at the streets. 

" I know where she is." 

Michael turned his head and saw Tri Gatomon coming out of the Cantina.

" Where is she?" Michael asked.

"She's in Boss Geckomon Jr's townhouse, it's not that far from here." 

Michael signed.

" Of course she had to be at his house," Michael said.

"Well c'mon, you complaining isn't going to get us there any faster." Tri Gatomon said as she led the way.

Not that far from the Cantina, another Gatomon had entered the city. She was amazed at the massive amount of Digimon that lived here since she had been staying in small tribes and isolated villages. She had never seen so many Digimon in one area. She walked past the Cantina and noticed a small Bat like Digimon was looking fearfully outside like he was expecting someone. She walked up to him. 

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a fancy townhouse on 23Rd Street?" 

The Batemon looked surprised at her for a moment but he then noticed her x shaped scar and smiled.

"Sure, I know where that is, I can take you there if you'd like?" 

" That would be wonderful. Do you know if there are other people there already, I was told I would meet my family there." 

Batemon smiled.

"Oh Don't worry, by the time we get there, they'll be waiting for you." 

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3: we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Gatomon sisters are reunited but not under the best circumstances

Chapter 3 

Michael tapped on the Door of Boss Geckomon Jr's Town House.

" You can't really expect Boss Geckomon Jr to open the door for us?" Tri Gatomon said.

"Of course not but he's barely ever here and Evan if he is, I doubt he'll want to make trouble with us since we and the other DigiDestined from around the world have cracked down on his criminal enterprises." 

Michael knocked one more time and the door opened and a timid Floramon greeted them.

"How can I help you?" 

" We're here to do business." Tri Gatomon said.

" Oh, you're the human Boss Geckomon Jr's been waiting for.   
C'mon in, he's waiting for you in the lounge" 

"Great, he is here," Michael said disappointedly.

The floramon led Michael and Tri down a long stairway until they finally came to Boss Geckomon Jr's lounge area.  
As usual, the Oversized crime Lord was smoking his hookah pipe while different species of Female Digimon danced for the crime Lord's amusement.

Tri Gatomon covered Michael's eyes with her tail as they walked past them.

" Hey, what're you doing?!" 

"Shielding your eyes from things little boys like yourself should not be seeing." 

" O great Boss Geckomon Jr, The Leader of the New DigiDestined and his Gatomon Bodyguard have arrived." The Floramon said.

Boss Geckomon Jr smiled as he saw the two stand before him. The members of Boss Geckomon Jr's Court and Guards began to whisper amongst each other as their master began to speak.

"So, My former accountant and one of my favorite Enforcers have both returned, how Delightful.  
How can I be of Assistance to you both?" 

" You have something the two of us want. Word around the underworld is that you have a certain Gatomon with a 0 shaped scar around her right eye and since your a well known Business Mon, we thought that you would perhaps like to make a deal?" Tri Gatomon asked.

Boss Geckomon Jr's smile got bigger as he looked down at Tri and Michael.

"Ah yes, I'm glad my spies got the word out. Yes, I do have your little friend. Some scavengers who owed me found her and gave her to me as collateral. She was severely injured when they found her but we nursed her back to health." 

" And we're very thankful and I'm sure you'll bring that up again when you're selling her back to us but before we start to negotiate, we need to see her."

"Of course." Boss Geckomon Jr said as he snapped his fingers and two Goblimon guards brought out a small cage that was covered by a large rag.

Boss Geckomon Jr removed the rag and Michael and Tri Gatomon saw zero sitting in the cage, shielding her eyes the ray of sunlight coming in from the window. 

She looked at the two of them with her other eye. Tri looked relieved to see her sister again but Michael looked at her with obvious hatred in his eyes.

"How do we know this is the real zero not just some random Gatomon you've kidnapped?" Michael asked.

" You don't trust me?" Boss Geckomon Jr said, starting to sound hurt.

" No." Tri Gatomon said as she gave her former master the same death Glair Michael was giving zero.

"Very well." Boss Geckomon Jr said as he snapped his fingers.

One of the Goblimon opened the cage and grabbed the Gatomon by her ears and pulled back the fur around her eyes and reveled the zero shaped scar around her right eye.

"Satisfied?" Boss Geckomon Jr asked.

"Yes, how much do you want for her?" 

"No, please Michael, don't do this!" Zero pleaded as she was put back into the cage. 

" Zero, what are you doing, we're trying to get you out of here." Tri Gatomon whispered into the cage.

"It's not worth it, you two shouldn't have come here." 

One of the Goblimon kicked the cage! 

"Quite!" 

" I think a fair price for your little friend would be two thousand Digi-dollars." Boss Geckomon Jr said as he sucked on his Hooka pipe.

" First of all, she's not my friend. Second, that's way too much. Let me remind you Boss Geckomon, All the DigiDestined around the world including myself are keeping a much closer eye on your criminal enterprises, I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose Evan more of your criminal empire..I'll pay 5 hundred." 

Boss Geckomon Jr's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the human.

" Very well, 500 hundred Digi-dollars." 

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and give it to the crime Bosses Majordomo.

Tri opened the cage.

" C'mon zero, let's get out of here." 

Zero shook her head and closed the door to the cage.

"Please, Tri! Get Michael and yourself out of here before it's too late." 

"Too late for what?" Tri Gatomon asked as she attempted to reopen the cage but Michael stopped her.

"Leave her in there Tri. She's staying in there till we get back to the temple." 

Michael picked up the cage, he and Tri began to walk out when they both herd Boss Geckomon Jr speak again.

" Before you go, I would like to make you an Evan greater offer." 

" Shove it." Tri Gatomon said as she jumped onto Michael's shoulders.

"Oh, are you sure? I was hoping that your Tamer would like to finish his collection." 

"What are you talking about?" 

" Don't listen to him, Mikey. Let's just go." 

" Hold on. What are you talking about?" Michael asked as he walked back down the stairs.

"You currently have two out of the three of Gatomon's children, wouldn't you like to have the third, your original Gatomon." 

Michael clenched his fists in anger.

"I'm not in the mood for your lies!" 

" I'm not lying, I didn't lie to you about having zero and I'm not lying to you now. My spies found her living in a small village in the Desert.   
From what they say she has no memories of her life before she escaped the Gesomon pit. She'll be here before the end of the day. If you pay me three thousand Digi-dollars right now, I'll have my guards bring her to you." 

Zero and Tri looked up at Michael and saw the look of shock in his eyes.

"Mikey, think about this. That's a lot of money, we could just leave here, right now and come back with the others, then we can just force him to give her to us." 

Michael didn't answer her. He put Zero's cage down and pulled out his phone.

"I assume you have an Account at the first Digital Bank?" 

Boss Geckomon Jr nodded his head. 

Michael typed on his phone.

" The money is now in your account, o great one." A Crabmon said.

"Very good. Go get the Gatomon with the x shaped scar.

"No need my Master, I've brought her here." 

Everyone looked at the entrance to see Batemon and scar Gatomon standing in the Doorway.

Michael looked in awe as she stood in the Doorway.

He took one step towards scar Gatomon and as he did the trapdoor Below him opened and he fell into the pit below. 

Michael landed into a small pool of water. He slowly pulled himself up and looked through the grill above him and saw many of Boss Geckomon Jr's onlookers cheering.

Michael then herd a large Door behind him began to open and Boss Geckomon Jr's pet Dark MetalGreymon stepped out and looked down hungrily at him.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: fight for your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael must fight a Dark MetalGreymon to survive Boss Geckomon Jr's wrath

Chapter 4:   
fight for your life 

The Dark MetalGreymon stepped out of it's holding pen and looked hungrily at Michael.

Michael froze in place for a moment as the carnivorous Digimon looked down at him.

It gave a loud roar that only seemed to excite Boss Geckomon Jr's onlookers. 

" Eat em!" One of the onlookers shouted through the grill above them. 

" ya, kill him till he's dead!" Another said.

" Michael,Run!!!" 

Michael didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged to, it was Tri Gatomon's. 

Michael ran out of the small pool and ran towards the door of the pit only to find that it wasn't a door at all, it was only iron bars so more of Boss Geckomon Jr's thugs could watch. Michael tried his hardest to pull on the Bars but they wouldn't budge. One of the Goblimon saw he was trying to escape. The Goblimon opened the bars for a brief second, only to push Michael back out into The Dark MetalGreymon's range but unfortunately for him, he stepped too far into the pit and was grabbed immediately by the vary creature he was trying to feed Michael too. Michael looked in horror to see The Dark MetalGreymon grab the Goblimon and toss him into its mouth. Michael looked away as he heard a loud crunch! 

The Dark MetalGreymon then belched and looked down at Michael.

It began to run towards him.

Michael looked around for anything he could use against the Dark MetalGreymon. He couldn't use his crest weapon because he had given his crest to Tri Gatomon for safekeeping. He did notice a small panel with a button on it, That must have been how The Dark MetalGreymon was able to come into the pit.   
If he could find something to throw at it then maybe he could lock The Dark MetalGreymon out and give himself some time to escape.  
He looked around the floor for a large rock or something else to throw. All he could find was the skull of a toy Agumon.  
Michael picked it up and threw it at the panel right when The Dark MetalGreymon was running through the Doorway.

The skull hit the panel button and the door came crashing down hard on The Dark MetalGreymon's neck! 

The cheering stopped immediately, the only sounds Michael could here now was   
Boss Geckomon Jr's angry shouting.

Tri Gatomon looked through the grill in the floor and felt a brief sense of relief as she saw Michael still walking around with all his hands and feet.  
when she used to work for Boss Geckomon Jr, she had seen him drop many Digimon into the pit below and become food for The Dark MetalGreymon.   
She had never seen anyone win against the monster, she was glad it was her Tamer who was the one survivor. As she looked down more closely, she noticed Michael walking over to The Dark MetalGreymon. 

"Michael, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Tri yelled down into the pit.

Michael ran over to the trapped beast.

He hadn't intended to kill it, he had only wanted to give himself some time to escape.

The gate had come down hard, Michael could feel the broken bones in its neck. She wouldn't be alive for much longer.

"I'm so sorry," Michael said to Dark MetalGreymon while trying to wipe away his own tears.

The dinosaur Digimon tried to move its head but stopped and emitted a pain-filled rasp.

Michael looked into its eyes and no longer saw the empty eyes of an animal but the eyes of a sentient being. Its eyes were trying to tell him something, they kept darting towards something wrapped around her right ear.

Michael recognized it immediately, it was a control ring. Simmer to the ones Ken used when he was the Digimon emperor but this one was more advanced.

Did it want Michael to take it off? 

" Do you want me to take it off?" 

The Dark MetalGreymon tried to nod its head but it caused too much pain. 

Michael looked at the ring again and was about to try and pull it off but stopped himself. He knew from his own time of being a slave to Boss Geckomon Jr that if you just ripped it off, it would severely damage the brain of the person it was attached to.

" I can't, it'll ruin your brain." 

The Dark MetalGreymon looked pleadingly into Michael's eyes. 

Michael then looked back at the control ring, part of it had broken off when the gate had fallen down on The Dark MetalGreymon neck.

Michael gently opened the control ring and began to disassemble it but this process was interrupted by two Goblimon going in and grabbing Michael by the arm and dragging him out.

" No, Please! Just let me finish!" As Michael was being taken out of the room, The Dark MetalGreymon De-Digivolved back into her egg form.

The Goblimon Dragged Michael back up to Boss Geckomon Jr's lounge.

Boss Geckomon Jr looked vary angry.

" I invite you in as a guest and give you back your long lost partner and you repay my generosity by killing my favorite pet?" 

" First of all, you didn't give her to me, you were trying to sell her, second of all, that poor The Dark MetalGreymon wasn't your pet. You treated her like a slave and reduced her mind to that of a hungry dog!" 

" Hmm...I wonder what to do with you now? I have no use for you as an accountant anymore and I can't feed your kitties to my monster since you just killed it." 

" Her, not it." Michael corrected the Crime Boss.

Boss Geckomon Jr thought to himself for a moment but his thoughts were interrupted by Floramon who walked up to his master's Deus and Whispered something into his ear.

"Excellent, send her in." 

"Send who in?" Tri Gatomon asked.

"Michael wasn't the only one I was trying to sell scar Gatomon too, there was another Buyer." 

"Hello girls, it's so nice to see all three of you together again." 

Zero and Tri both shook in fear as they herd the familiar voice of lady Devimon.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 : the trials and tribulations of tri gatomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tri gatomon looks back on her life as Michael's guardian angel

5: trials and tribulations of Tri Gatomon

(The Digital world Not so many years ago) 

Michael sat alone in the primary village. He looked up the hill to see his friends were all running around with there new Digimon partners. He wished that he had gotten one like they did, Evan his twin brother, Hatsuharu got a partner.

Gennai had told Michael's parents that the Digi-egg that would have been Michael's partner had been stolen by some unknown Thief, he seemed like he was lying when he said unknown thief but Michael didn't really care about that, all he cared about now was having a partner like his parents and everyone else. 

" Are you alone?" 

Michael turned his head and saw a YukimiBotamon with an x shaped scar over her right eye.

"Ya, I'm alone," Michael answered.

" Aren't you supposed to be having fun with your new Digimon partner like your friends up there?" 

" I didn't get a partner, Gennai said the partner I was meant to have was kidnapped..now all my friends and my brother have Digimon to spend the rest of there lives with but I don't." 

" I know how you feel." The  
YukimiBotamon said.

"Why, what happened to you?" 

"I was supposed to be given to a human girl but when Gennai showed me to her, she thought I was ugly because of my scar. I've been here ever since then, watching as all my friends were given to humans who would love them while I'm still here, being the ugly Digimon nobody wants." 

"I don't think you're ugly. In fact, I think you're really cool looking." 

YukimiBotamon looked up at Michael with a look of surprise.

"Really?" 

" Ya, if anything it makes you more interesting. You stand out from other YukimiBotamon which makes you so much cooler. If you were my Digimon partner, I'd think it would be so cool to have a Digimon partner like you." 

" Well, why don't we?" 

" Why don't we what?" 

" Why don't you make me your Digimon partner. I mean it would be great, you need a Digimon and I need a human so why don't we become partners?" 

Michael thought about it for a moment, he looked down at YukimiBotamon for a moment then picked her up in his hands.

"YukimiBotamon, I think that's the best idea I have ever heard. C'mon I want you to come to meet my Mom and Dad then you can meet My twin Brother and my new baby sister." Michael and YukimiBotamon then walked up the hill while lady Devimon watched these events unfold from a small camera she had hidden in the primary village.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." Lady Devimon said as she continued to watch the feed.

Zero and Tri both looked at the feed from the rafters.

Tri could tell that zero was so angry that scar had been chosen for this mission. Even though Tri and scar had a bad relationship which was now only getting worse, they used to fight each other on the training field till only one of them was left standing. The fights were always close but Scar always won. 

" Look at her, if she's going to kill him then why doesn't she do it now, all the old and young DigiDestined are there, she's missing a perfect opportunity!" 

"She is in her Baby form," Tri replied.

"Still with her training she could have killed all of them by now." 

Tri then looked away from her sister and back down to the camera feed. 

She didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off that boy...actually that was a lie she did know why she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was the boy she was meant for, a small voice in her head was telling her to sneak away and warn Michael about who scar really was, maybe then she could convince Zero to join her and then they could stand a chance against Lady Devimon and her son,Aruamon. Ya right. She knew she was just fooling herself, she wouldn't last a second against lady Devimon or Aruamon and zero was too loyal to lady Devimon to try and destroy the master plan and as far as she knew zero had no longing to be with there Designed human like she did. 

"I'm going to go train, you wanna be my sparring partner?" Zero asked. 

"I'll pass. I'm gonna keep watching till lady devimon turns off the camera." 

Zero shrugged then walked to the training hall. 

Tri continued to watch the camera feed. She smiled as Michael showed YukimiBotamon to Izzy and Kari. He seemed so happy to finally have a Digimon partner...if only he knew that YukimiBotamon was a Brainwashed sleeper agent that would one day bring about his own death.

" Tri Gatomon, what do you think you're doing?!" Lady Devimon shouted from below the rafters. 

" Nothing ma'am." 

"Have you finished your assignment in Sabaku city ?" 

"N-No ma'am." 

Lady Devimon flew up to Tri Gatomon and grabbed her by the neck and began to choke her! 

"You Disappointed me, Tri, your sisters are such skilled killers but your so weak!" 

She then dropped Tri back down onto the rafters. 

"The only reason I haven't completely obligated you is because you're a gifted thef. Go and earn your keep and don't come back till you have the Perl from a Volcdramon!" 

"Yes, Mistress."

Tri Gatomon then jumped down and ran out of the temple. 

As she ran into the jungle, she stopped to catch her breath. 

Getting the Perl from a Volcdramon wasn't going to be easy but not impossible.   
She wished Lady Devimon had sent Zero to get the Perl, that way she could continue to watch the Video feed off her boy and his family. She wished she was more capable of killing like her sisters, that way she would have at least had a chance of becoming the sleeper agent.   
She could fake being Brainwashed and warn Michael and the others about what Lady Devimon and her son Aruamon were planing...maybe she still could. Primary village wasn't that far from here and the humans were probably still there, she could warn them. Ya right, like that, would work. Lady Devimon always knew where she, scar and Zero were at all times, she would kill her if she even got close to primary village while the humans were there. She knew that she couldn't go against Lady Devimon, not Directly anyway.   
She could still help Michael from a distance, she had learned enough sorcery from lady Devimon to properly open a one-way portal so she could check on Michael. She didn't have to worry about the plan beginning this soon, Aruamon didn't have enough energy to cross over to the human world and he wouldn't for a few years so it would be easy for her to keep a close eyes on Michael, she would be able to watch him grow up, fight future battles against evil Digimon and then when Aruamon crossed over into the human world, maybe then she would be able to join him. The thought made her feel warm and happy, whenever she thought about the human boy she was Destined for, a feeling of happiness always came over her. Ever since Lady Devimon had first showed the three sisters a photo of Michael, each of the sisters had felt a strange yet strong connection to the boy in the photo. Scar and zero lied to themselves and told lady Devimon that they felt nothing when they saw the photo but when Lady Devimon asked Tri if she felt anything when she looked at the photo, Tri said she did have a strong feeling when she looked at the photo. That night Lady Devimon had continuously beat and berated her so after that she began to lie and act like her sisters. Tri still remembered the pain but she didn't care because now she had something to give her strength.

Hours after Tri came back with the Perl of the Volcdramon, she gave it to Zero. Tri then went to her quarters and closed the Doors and cast the spell that would show her Michael. Tri had been secretly watching Michael for quite some time now, she had watched everything important in his life happen from the moment he brought YukimiBotamon home till the time Davis Motomiya had chosen Michael as his Apprentice and then onward to Michael being voted leader over Mimi and Matt's son, Matthew. Tri Gatomon had been so proud. Then all the way till this day she still wished that lady Devimon had chosen her for the Sleeper mission. She hated to see her Tamer suffer like he had when Aruamon had crossed over and almost killed Michael.  
It was times like this that gave her strength, seeing her tamer every day, imagining herself being there instead of scar. She hoped that she would never lose this feeling of happiness she felt whenever she saw her tamer.

(The Present) 

Tri opened her eyes and rubbed her head. Something Big had hit her over the head.

Beside her were her sisters.  
She got up and looked around to see they were in a iron cage covered by a white tarp, she couldn't see Michael anywhere. 

The cart kept rocking back and forth, the cage they were in was obviously of lesser-quality. The rocking of the cage stopped and the tarp was lifted off their cage.

Tri looked through the bars and saw Michael being dragged out of his cage and being thrown to the sandy ground.

The cage the three sisters were in was opened up and a Falcomon pulled the three out and onto the ground!

"Ouch!" Zero said as she tried to get up.

"Where are we?" Scar asked. 

"You're in the Peteng Area!" 

The four looked up to see lady Devimon and Boss Geckomon jr sitting in the skybox.

"My fellow Nightmare soldiers, the scum that stands before you are guilty of Murdering our Savior, my son. Aruamon was going to avenge our fallen Kin but thanks to this boy and these Traitors, he was violently Murdered with no hope of Reincarnation! Now is the time for us to take revenge! 

Tri then looked at the three caged doors that led into the arena, out of the first came a Kokatorimon, out of the second came a Parasimon and out of the third came to a Dark leomon. 

The crowd cheered as the three Digimon entered the area. 

Lady Devimon looked down and smiled at the three carnivorous digimon as they got closer to the four. Boss geckomon jr was about to suck on his Hooka pipe when he felt a sharp set of claws over the soft skin of his throat! 

Lady Devimon turned her head and smiled.

"Meicomon, it's so nice to see you again."

"This Party's over!" Meicomon said as she tightened her grip around Boss geckomon jr's throat. 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against lady Devimon begins as Meicoomon comes to the rescue.

Chapter 6: Reunited in battle

"Oh, Meicoomon. Your so impulsive oh, did you really think you could just come into the arena by yourself and rescue your human all by yourself?" 

Meicoomon smiled and showed her fangs.

"Who said I was alone?" 

lady Devimon looked into the crowd and saw every member   
Of the New DiDigiDestened raise   
There Digivices and D-3's in the Air.

Gizamon Digivolve to DarkTyrannomon! 

Gomamon Digivolve to Zudomon! 

Biyomon Digivolve to Garudamon! 

Kunimon Digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon !!

Syakomon Digivolve to Shellmon!!!

Betamon Digivolve to Drimogemon!

Terriermon Digivolve to Rapidmon!!!

Penguimon Digivolve to Airdramon!!

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon!!

Black Gabumon Digivolve to Black Garurumon!!

Some of the surviving Nightmare soldiers tried to run out of the Arena but unfortunately, as soon as they got to the doors they saw rows of Guardromon and   
Meramon marching into the stands and blocking every exit.

"Your little cult ends here, Lady Devimon. Where going to make sure that none of your cronies leaves here alive!" 

"You underestimate us, We hid in the shadows for years, watching as Gennai and his kind lived happy, peaceful lives while we had to live on what scraps we could find. We're done hiding and now we're going to be the ones who live the high life while you and all the other do gooder Digimon live out the rest of your lives as my slaves! Darkness Wave!!" 

Meicoomon quickly cut open Boss Geckomon Jr's throat as she jumped out of the skybox before inhaling any of lady Devimon's poisonous gas.

"Please, help me." Boss Geckomon Jr tried to say as the blood came pouring out of his neck. 

"You served your purpose. Be happy knowing that The New DigiDestened will die today."

Lady Devimon jumped down and transformed her long arm into a sharp blade and attempted to stab Meicoomon as they were falling down. 

Meicoomon repeatedly Dodged Lady Devimon's strikes and was able to leave a few Deep scratches on Lady Devimon's face!   
Meicoomon was happy to finally be able to lay some blows against the demon Devimon, she hadn't felt the pleasure since their last battle During the Anti-DigiDedtened war.

"Why can't you just die!!?" 

"Funny, I wanted to ask you the same question!!"

Meicoomon looked down for a moment and saw the three carnivorous Digimon getting closer to Michael, she kicked lady Devimon in the face and jumped off her head and landed near Michael.

"Mikey, I need you to make me Digivolve!" 

Michael got out his Makeshift D-3 and was about to press the button that made his partners Digivolve when the parasite Digimon knocked it out his hands and attempted to impale him with its legs! 

It was about to cast the finishing blow when one of Michael's other Digimon partners came and socked the parasite Digimon in the face! 

"You all right kid?"Gaomon asked as he helped Michael back up.

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks for the save, Gaomon." 

"If your gonna thank anyone it should be Meicoomon, she's the one who tracked you here." 

"How'd she do that?" 

" She used the tracking chip that koji put in your laptop." 

Michael swet Dropped as he remembered that, he had forgotten to remove it.

The Dark leomon was running towards the six now, it jumped into the air and was going to land on them but was blasted into the arena walls by two separate attacks.

"Dark Twister!" 

"Holy shoot!" 

Michael looked up to see his other two Digimon partners, Lopmon and Tapirmon. 

"Are you ok, Mikey?" Tapirmon asked.

"He's fine, He's still got his arms and legs. If he didn't then we would have a problem." Lopmon said as she stood on top of Michael's head. 

The Kokatorimon nearby gave a loud shriek and ran towards them. 

Meicoomon looked around and saw Michael's D-3 a few feet away, Meicoomon ran over to it but tripped! 

She pulled herself up and was about to grab it when the Kokatorimon stepped on it! 

"X scratch!" 

The Bird Digimon went down quickly! 

Meicoomon grabbed the D-3 and pressed the red button at the center that activated the forced Digivilution process.

Meicoomon Digivolve to Meicrackmon! 

Gaomon Digivolve to Gaogamon! 

Tapirmon Digivolve to Megadramon! 

Lopmon Digivolve Turuiemon! 

Tri was trying to help zero up when the two sisters felt the forced Digivolution. 

Tri Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon!

Zero Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon! 

Scar looked at the two with a look of amazement then began to feel the process herself.

"What's happening to me?!" scar shouted.

Scar Gatomon then transformed into her Angewomon form! 

She looked at her new body for a moment and as she did, strange memories began to come back to her. Her training under lady Devimon, Her life with Michael and the New DigiDestined, her battles against Aruamon, Yuki, insectomon, the Dark masters and all the other denizens of the Digital world. She then remembered The battle above the Gesomon pit, Devimon's Sailbarge and.....Zero leaving her for dead! 

"You!! You tried to kill me!" 

Scar Angewomon grabbed zero Angewomon by the neck and began to choke her! 

"You demon! Why did you try to kill me, we were working together!!?" 

"Scar,Stop!" Michael said.

Scar Angewomon looked over at her tamer and immediately let go of her sister. 

Scar Angewomon walked over to Michael, picked him up and help him in a loving hug.

"I missed you so much," Michael said as he tried to fight back the tears of happiness.

"Please don't cry. When you cry, I cry." Angewomon said as the tears began to flow down her face. 

While the two were holding each other, the Dark leomon regained consciousness and began to charge at them.

Scar angewomon was the first to notice this and threw Michael out of the way and summoned her holy spear and flung it at the Dark leomon.

Scar Angewomon had no idea how she got here or what was even going on but she didn't care, she had been a DigiDedtened Digimon for years, she knew what to do in a battle.

Lady Devimon got off the ground and looked around.

The New DigiDestined and their allies were taking the upper hand in this battle. The bulk of her nightmare soldier forces were being captured or Deleted and with Boss Geckomon jr dead that meant that her back up forces in the underworld would scatter to the next powerful crime boss they could find. Now she was on her own. 

Lady Devimon began to pull herself up but was then kicked hard in the face and fell back onto the sandy ground! 

She brought her head up and saw The three Angewomon sisters looking down and pointing there   
Celestial Arrows at her head.

"Nowhere to run, mistress." Tri Angewomon said.

"What are you waiting for, Do it already!" 

"gladly." Zero Angewomon said.

The three sisters were about to release their arrows when Michael ran out and covered Lady Devimon from the arrows.

"Michael, what are you doing?"   
Scar Agewomon said.

"Get out of the way!" Zero Angewomon said.

"No!" 

The three angles Digimon looked in surprise at there tamer.

"Michael, after all the hart ach and pain she's done to us...after all the things she's done to you, why would you want us the spar her Life?" 

"Because violence only begets more violence. If you do this now then you'll be just like her, And evil sociopath. I know how much you three must hate her, I do to but I know the three of you very well and your not blood thirsty killers."

Michael then turned and looked down at Lady Devimon.

"Oh thank you, Michael. Thank you so much, I promise that I'll.." 

"Tell them," Michael said.

"T-tell them what?" Lady Devimon asked while trying to hide her confusion.

"Tell the Nightmare soldiers that you've been lying to them all these years, tell them that were not their real enemy," Michael said.

"I can't do that, they'll kill me." 

"We can protect you but you have to admit it so these Digimon will stop living there lives in fear." 

"I could do that or I could do this instead, Darkness wave!" 

Lady Devimon usee her darkness wave attack and unleashed a small cloud of poisonous gas. 

Michael tried to cover his mouth and nose but it was already too late. 

Michael then fell to the ground as the poison began to move through his system.

Tri Angemon picked Micheal up and listened to his heartbeat.

"His heartbeat is slowing down!" 

"Jacob, get over here!" Zero Angewomon shouted.

Jacob and his Shellmon partner had just taken down a Tuskmon when they herd her. 

Jacob ran over and opened his medical bag.

"What's happened?" 

"Lady Devimon sprayed him with her poison." Scar Angewomon said.

"Ok. His Hart's still beating so the poison hasn't reached anything vital yet but in order to make an Anti-Venom I need some of the lady Devimon's DNA. A tooth or a big clump of hair should do.

" What's happened?" Meicrackmon asked as she ran over.

"Michael's been poisoned, I need to get him back home so he can be keep him alive until I make an Anti-venom. The nearest TV is at Gennai's old house but that's still a great distance from here and shellmon can't travel very fast so I need someone fast to take us there." 

"You should do it, Tri. You we're always the fastest among the three of us." Zero said.

"But you're going to need help with lady Devimon," Tri replied.

"Tri, the two of us can handle   
Lady Devimon.....Michael needs you now."

Tri then remembered all the years she had watched Michael grow as both leader of the new DigiDestined and as a person, she had wanted to be a part of his life for so long and now that she was, she felt split down the middle, between her loyalty to her sisters and her Duty as a Digimon partner to her Destined Human, she looked down as Jacob was trying to help Michael and made her Decision. 

"Ok...Jacob, get on my back and hold on tight.   
Jacob's partner Shellmon DeDigivolved back to Syakomon and jumped into Jacob's medical bag. Jacob then got on Tri's back as she picked up Michael and flew into the sky. 

Scar and Zero both looked back down to find their former master had flown away.

"She couldn't have gotten far, which Direction do think she went in?" Zero asked.

"Cover your eyes, I'm going to do something Micheal and I were trying to do right before Atsuko was Kidnapped." 

"Why do I have to cover my eyes?" 

"Just do it!" 

"Fine...I don't see why I have too, I can barely see anything outside of this stupid helmet." 

Before scar pulled her helmet off, she could sense the other Digimon partners of the New DigiDestined. She wished so much that she could talk to them, give each one of them a hug and say how much she had missed them but that would have to wait till after she ended her battle with lady Devimon.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7: Unhappy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Devimon poisons Michael and and Tri Gatomon and Scar and zero must save them from a horrible fate.

Chapter 7:Unhappy ending 

Scar Angewomon removed her helmet and the bright shine from her eyes blinded everyone in the arena.

She then covered her eyes again and heard the pain-filled wails from everyone around them.

"What's happening to everyone?" Zero Angewomon asked.

" Whenever I take my helmet off I can see where ever the person I'm thinking about is. Unfortunately, the downside is that everyone around me is temporarily blinded but it only lasts for about 10 minutes." 

"Where is she heading?" 

"Northeast of here, let's go!"

The two sisters flew into the air and after 16 minutes of flying, the two sisters caught up to lady Devimon.

Scar and zero both summoned their holy Spears and flung them at Lady Devimon.

The first spear only grazed the side of Lady Devimon's head but the second struck her in the left shoulder! 

"Aahhh!"

Scar flew around and punched her former master in the face while zero quickly grabbed lady Devimon by the neck and began to choke her.

"It's going to take more than this to kill me!" Lady Devimon said while struggling in zero's grip.

Zero tried to pull off some of lady Devimon's hair but as soon as she did, the hair began to Decay. 

" God, I forgot how old you are," Zero said. 

" You wish you could age as well as I have!" 

Lady Devimon then elbowed Zero in the jaw and almost escaped but scar grabbed lady Devimon by her leg and spun her around a few times until she threw her into the side of a nearby Mountain! 

" Was that really necessary?" Zero asked.

" Let's just say that I wanted to get a little revenge for Mom when lady Devimon did that to her and dad caught her." The two sisters then flew closer to the mountain to find lady Devimon had been impaled on a sharp rock.

Lady Devimon looked at the two sisters with a look or pure hatred.

Zero landed a few feet away and walked over to lady Devimon and pulled out one of her canines. 

"For once something from you will do some good," Zero said.

Lady Devimon smiled as a stream of blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Hmm, enjoy your minor victory while it lasts." 

"What are you rambling about now?" 

" What I'm rambling about is that you have won this battle now but I'll be back and when I return, I'll have the upper hand." 

"Your lying to yourself. I know how your son died and from what I overheard at Boss Geckomon Jr's palace, you're no better off. This will be your final death and I'm very happy that I was here to witness it." 

"Oh, I will be back...just not the way you expect." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Tell me zero, when you saw me spray my toxin at your tamer, did you notice anything else in the poison cloud?" 

Zero thought for a moment then she did remember seeing something odd in the cloud,something familiar,then it came to her.

"A Dark spore?"

Lady Devimon smiled.

" The toxin your Boy breathed in will we're off on its own but the spores in my gas will begin to take effect in a few days and your boy and sister will become something that neither you, Scar and the other New DigiDestined will not recognize." 

" Wait, you said my boy and sister, what is going to happen to Tri?!" 

Lady Devimon's smile got even bigger.

"The spore your boy was given has a special effect on Digimon. Once your Sister touched Michael, she was infected with the virus that your boy is now carrying. It will slowly transform your sister down to the cellular level. She will slowly transform into a Dark Digimon like me. The two of them shall finish what I started." 

Zero angrily pulled lady Devimon off the sharp rock.

"Why, what have you started?!" 

"Something wonderful. My son was too weak to try and do it but not me. I don't Evan care that my body's dying because it will mean that that I have set in motion the end of existence itself." 

"Give me the antidote, Now!!!"

"What makes you think there is one? Your tamer and sister will soon begin to feel true power lust and there's nothing you can do to stop it from happening. And once they start to feel it, it'll already be to late to stop them and the Digital world will be beyond saving."

"That's where your wrong. I'm not going to let you harm the beings i care about! I'll tell them what you've said and somehow we'll reverse what you've done."

" Is that so? Tell me then Zero, do you really think you could go through with it, I mean you would be putting your Destined Human in Danger, the other New DigiDestined will reject him and see him as something to be feard, they'd imprison him, treat him like Boss Geckomon Jr treated his prisoners and what of your sister, hasn't she suffered enough, she would suffer right alongside Michael, you've always protected her Zero, do you really think she could go through more suffering?" 

Before zero could answer, lady Devimon turned her long arm into a long pike and stabbed Zero in the chest! Zero began to Decay into pixels and fad away.

Scar Angewomon saw this and flew down in a blind rage but before she could evan summon her holy spear, lady Devimon blew a cloud of black smoke into Scar Angewomon's face and before the smoke cleared, Angewomon felt a sharp pain in her chest, She looked down and saw Lady Devimon had impaled her just like she had with zero.

" To think that you came all this way to try and find your family and right after you have, you watched your sister die right in front of you and now you are dying yourself, knowing that your tamer and and younger sister will become Dark and twisted." 

"We'll stop you somehow. The two of us will come back and undo this." 

"I don't think so..by the time you two come back, it'll already be too late." 

Scar Angewomon and lady Devimon both began to Decay. 

"I'm glad I was able to do this to you all before I die, I felt so happy when I kidnapped you from Gennai's house, the joy I felt when I watched your parents cry when gennai told them that you three had been stolen. I haven't felt that amount of Joy till now..thank you scar." 

The two then faded away.

(The Human world, Saint Xavier's hospital) 

Izzy and Kari both looked into there son's hospital room. Izzy looked into his wife's eyes and held her close. She dug her head into his chest, Izzy felt the tears from his wife's eyes run down his shirt. He was glad she was looking away, he didn't want her to see him cry. Gennai had told them all that once there own children became DigiDestined, the Digital world would be more wild and Dangerous then when they were younger. Izzy hadn't really thought about what Gennai had said until now. Is this how his parents had felt when he and the others would go off into the Digital world? He did remember his Adoptive mother going to group therapy after The death of Apocalymon. He had also noticed a lot of parents from his company had actually began attending these group therapy sessions since there were more and more DigiDestined nowadays.

"Why did this have to happen."   
Kari asked.

" I don't know, Kari. Lady Devimon was trying to escape so it makes sense that she would try something like this." 

"No, I don't mean that. I wasn't asking why she did it. I was asking why did our kids have to be DigiDestined. After all the Horrible things we went through as kids, I never wanted this to happen to our kids. when Michael and Hatsaharu were born I thought they wouldn't have to fight against any evil Digimon. I hoped at most that they would have Digimon partners and that would be it but no, they didn't Evan go through what we did. Their time in the Digital world has been worse! For God's sake, Michael's only 11 years old and he has an ulcer. Both of our sons have had to fight a war,Kōshirō!" 

Joe then came out of the room and looked at the two.

"Joe, how is he?" Kari asked.

"He's fine. Whatever lady Devimon sprayed him with wasn't lethal. We've taken several x rays and there seems to be nothing wrong other than the ulcer. He should be able to come home in a few days, we just want to run a few more tests. When he comes home he should be fine, he might be a little Dizzy but that will go away in about a week. If you guys don't mind, I have to get into surgery. Apparently a five year old tried to eat some Monopoly pieces and the only way they're coming out through surgery." 

" Can we talk to him?" Izzy asked.

"It's going to be a little bit before he wakes up but Tri Gatomon is still in there." 

Izzy and Kari both walked into the room. Kari put her fingers through her son's bright red hair.

"He looks so peaceful." 

Tri opened her eyes and saw Izzy and Kari.

"Oh..your here." 

"Yes. You must be Tri Gatomon. It's nice to meet you." Kari said as she tried pet Tri Gatomon but Tri moved away and Shielded herself. 

"Sorry. It's a reflex." 

"We understand. Thank you for keeping our little guy safe." Izzy said as he looked down at his son.

"I'm his partner, it's my job.  
You know, your son looks a lot like you." 

"He does look a lot like his father but luckily he's not as short. 

"Hey." 

" Is he ok?" Tri Gatomon turned her head as she heard that voice. She saw Gatomon and Tentomon both standing in the doorway.

"I..better go." Tri jumped off the bed but Kari put her foot in Tri's way.

" No, stay. Michael will want to see you when he wakes up. Besides, I think it would be good for the three of you to catch up. Any way, Kōshirō and I need to go sign some paperwork so we'll give you three some space.

Kari and Izzy left the room while Tri looked over at her parents.

" Hello, I'm Gatomon, this is my mate, Tentomon." 

"Please to meet you, I'm Tri Gatomon..your Daughter." 

"We know," Tentomon said.

Before Tri Gatomon knew what she was doing she found herself hugging both of her parents.

" I Dreamed of this moment for so long, I guess I imagined it to be a little more...." 

"Dramatic?" Gatomon said.

"Ya,but I'm glad it's happening anyway." 

" So are we," Tentomon said as he and Gatomon retuned the hug.

(Two weeks later, Boss Geckomon Jr's former palace) 

Mammothmon rammed The Doors of the palace open! He then backed away and allowed the New DigiDestined to walk in.

" Thanks buddy." Michael said lovingly to Mammothmon as the elephant Digimon wrapped it's trunk around him.

"Do you two need a moment?" Atsuko kamiya joked. 

Michael ignored his Girlfriend's joke and led the group into the empty palace.

" Hello?" Andrea Motomiya yelled into the empty entrance hall.

" Don't yell! You want one of Boss Geckomon Jr's thugs to come out and start killing us?" Wilhelm kido said to her.

" Shut up, Wilhelm. We all know that no one is here." 

"How do you know that? Did you somehow get x rays vision?" 

"You better watch it, Wilhelm.   
I used to kick you around on the playground, do you want me to start doing that again?" 

"Oooh, I'm so scared of you Andrea, especially your gigantic Sasquatch feet!" 

" That's it!" 

" Both of you calm down!" Michael said with Anger in his voice.

Andrea let go of Wilhelm and the two rejoined the group as they all walked down the hall until they reached the throne room.

" Where do you think all his cronies went?" Yami Takaishi asked.

" They all probably ran off to work for another crime Boss. Boss Geckomon Jr never really inspired loyalty since he would often throw some of his henchmen to the Dark MetalGreymon for laugh. His daddy was going to do the same thing to me before Piedmon killed him." Tri Gatomon said as she rested on Michael's shoulders.

" You know, the castle is still being reconstructed and it won't be finished for a while and since there's not that much room at the temple for us and all the other Refugees and orphans that lived at the castle with us but this is place has plenty of room for us and everyone else, not to mention that all these extra rooms could hold all our equipment and computers Plus there's a hanger bay here that has a massive array of vehicles that would help us and our allies against future threats." 

Michael then jumped onto the Deus. 

" I think we'll be very happy here," Michael said as he scratched Tri Gatomon behind her ears.

" Hey, what's that?" Meicoomon asked.

" What's what?" Tri Gatomon replied.

" That black patch of fur on the side of your face, I don't remember seeing it before." 

The end


End file.
